


济州岛通讯（四）

by Imnotyekki



Series: 济州岛通讯 [5]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 看《宰州电影》写的一点假想，如果我生活在济州岛，会如何写信给朋友呢？文中的“我”可以是李宰镇，也可以不是。本文主要参考《宰州电影》第六集《可以看到獐鹿的褚旨岳｜Jeoji Oreum Film》。
Series: 济州岛通讯 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081775





	济州岛通讯（四）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HLJaijin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HLJaijin).



> 感谢Citrin关于《宰州电影》的中文翻译。感谢HLJaijin在微博代我发布。这里是留档。

亲爱的朋友：  
见信佳。  
清晨下了场雨。这在多阴少雨的济州岛算是难得的好天气。我窝在窗边喝了杯咖啡，等雨停了就出发去褚旨岳。  
褚旨岳坐落于翰京面褚旨里。车尚未开近，我便望见了它由火山活动形成的漏斗型火山口。自然，它早已停止喷发，任草木覆满山体，让人难以想象它曾经的热烈。  
我在山脚爬了一段石阶，就走上了坡度较缓的环山步道。一路都是雨后的翠色。这里的“褚旨灌木林”是这个地区的灌木地带中植被状态最好的一段，高大浓密的阔叶林郁郁葱葱。灌木林北边是热带植物，南边是寒带植物，这种两个气候带的植物共生的现象，在全世界也是罕见的。  
走得快要融进这片绿里的时候，一个棕白色的小脑袋从左边的草丛里冒了出来。是獐鹿。走近了它，它也不跑，只是原地转悠，晃了晃那一对鹿角。说是一对，其实也可算作两对，因为那对鹿角前还生了一对小角，两角相连，像一副简洁的树桠。我本想伸手摸摸它，想想那对角便作罢了。它的身体是浅棕色的，头和前颈却是白色的，且覆着淡淡的苔绿，像是在白面包上洒了一层抹茶粉。它没有尾巴。它用龙眼核似的眼睛盯了我几回，见我不走，便自顾自地走回草丛里去了。  
路上我遇到的獐鹿不止这一头。它们有的会蹲在草丛里看着我走远，有的则径直走到小路前方，我走几步它退几步，如此两三次后才肯离开。对于独行者来说，它们更像是善意的路人，默默出现又消失，使人不至于迷失在单调的绿色里。  
愈往上走，路的坡度愈陡。我又开始爬石阶了，一步一步，只感觉到热、心跳和甩不开的绿。出了树丛，又穿过了一片树篱后，我终于看到了完整的天空。  
站在山顶的六边形观景台上远眺，可以看到在地平线上平缓隆起的小山。山下的平原被分割为小块的白与绿，绿的是农田，白的却不是水塘，而是塑料大棚。阳光穿过云层缝隙洒落在塑料布上，乍一看像极了粼粼波光。  
山顶有下至火山口的木梯。藏在火山口的树丛里观望远山，恍惚间会以为自己是栖在枝头的山雀。  
今天实在是累了。打算歇几天再到山房山看夜景去。  
XXX


End file.
